The Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee
by KloEE-chan
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there is a student council president in Namimori Middle School?... Well there is, her name is Momoka Rin. HIBARIXOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee **

**Chapter 1: Student Council President**

**Pairings: HIBARIXOC**

**Genre: Romance**

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fan fiction hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! I only own the OCs.**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered if there is a student council president in Namimori Middle School?... Well there is, her name is Momoka Rin a cold, smart and part of the blood-seaking clan,Yato which she has run away from . After Rin was elected as a student council president , she was caught in a car accident , and stayed in the hospital for months. Now that she has returned she found a child in a fedora named Reborn, who always causes trouble and ask her if she could join the Vongola family?**

Chapter 1: Student Council President

A nurse wearing a pink uniform came in with papers on her hands.

"Momoka-san, You can leave the hospital today."

I nodded, and watch the nurse leave the room quietly .

_Finally! _I'm starting to feel bored and paper works are waiting in the student council room. I also heard many rumors about explosion in Namimori Middle since I'm elected as the student council president I should do my duty.

_Name: Momoka Rin_

_Age:15_

_School: Namimori Middle School_

_Position: Student Council President_

_Appearance: Black Hair with violet eyes and an eyepatch covering her right eye._

_IQ: 200_

_Info: Good grades , martial arts champion, kendo champion_

_Weapon: A bullet proof umbrella that shoots bullet on the tip and also conceals a sword in a handle._

* * *

**Next Day **

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock and starts wearing my uniform, I put an emblem on the collar of my uniform that represent that I am part of the student council. I took my black umbrella and school bag that mostly contain of nothing, just some notebooks and pencil case ,since I don't attend classes 'cuz my IQ is too high for a normal student. I live alone in an apartment since I ran away from home but still have enough money because I go to different part- time job and secretly continue receiving money from my mother.

I silently walk to school, until I heard a voice.

"HIIEEEEEEEE!"

I glanced around to find a guy with brown spiky hair wearing the same uniform as me _'that guy must be_ _from Namimori Middle'_ running with an infant wearing a suit , sitting on his shoulder while pointing a gun to him….. A GUN?!... nah... that must be a toy, Kids these days.

As I walked in the school ground, I saw a black haired guy with dark eyes, on the sleeve of his uniform a disciplinary badge was attached. I walked to the guy and said " you must be leader of disciplinary committee Hibari Kyoya, right?"

The perfect just simply look at me with a glare" You."

"Who are you?"he said as he took out his tonfas.

"I'm Momoka Rin, Student Council President" I said as I show my emblem , he seems to believe because he put down his tonfas.

"Where is the student council room?" I asked

''follow." He said as he start walking away.

I followed him and start walking in the endless hallway. We stopped at a door that has a STUDENT COUNCIL sign on it. When I opened the door the first thing I saw is mountains of paper works, an office desk and an office chair. I sighed, and went to the chair and sat down and start filing it forgetting about the perfect outside (who leave in the minute she starts filing ). I continued working with the files and didn't even notice it's already lunch break. She started feeling hunger when her stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry." I thought out loud

* * *

I started walking to the cafeteria and bought bread and a bar of chocolate for later. I was walking in the hallway ready to go back to go back to the S.C.R. (Student Council Room) until I heard an explosion. '_What was that?!' _

I went where the explosion occurred which is in the reception room and saw two men lying on the floor , the spiky-brown haired kid before which is now sleeping on the couch, the baby from before who's drinking his coffee, and leader of Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya. I keep myself calm and composed "What are you doing? Hibari Kyoya." I said in a deadpan voice.

He looked at me and raised his tonfas. "Eventhough you're the student council president you're not allowed to enter here, only member of disciplinary committees are allowed here. " He said as he charged to me with full speed.

I barely dodge all of his attacks, but in the end I received an attack in the stomach, and hit at the wall with my back, standing back again I grabbed the umbrella that has been put on my back the whole time since I'm not sure if there is trouble coming. Even though I'm better at hand-to-hand combat I choose to use weapon to held back my strength.

"How can an umbrella be useful at a fight." he said

I still keep myself calm and composed, he's right an umbrella alone can't win since he's stronger than I thought. I unsheathe my umbrella where a sword was hiding.

"_WOW!_" he said in an amused tone.

"Leader of Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya . You deserved a punishment for hurting school's student." I said and this time I was the one who charged at him.

I swing my sword at left he dodged at right he dodge it I continue to swing until I caught up to his speed. I used the back of the sword ad hit him, he stumbled a little but quickly went back up. He smirked "You're strong." He said and chargred at me I block it with my sword "You too." I said and kick him at the stomach which made him flew to the wall, which cause a little crack on it. I place my sword back to my umbrella and put it back at my back , knowing Hibari's strength I can no longer fight him holding back my strength since he's really strong, but still not strong enough to beat me since I had the Yato blood run into me, I have strong strength ,incredible stamina and can easily healed body and most of all my right eye. Hibari stand back again ready to attack me but before he could attack me a coffee bean hit the floor. We both looked at the side and saw the baby with a hat drinking a coffee. Hibari charged at him for disturbing his fight but the baby blocked it and leave a bomb that has a minute left before it explodes. I panicked and quickly grabbed the two boys on the floor and dragged them outside.

_10 seconds left_

I quickly grabbed the brown-haired kid and dragged him outside but time is running out so I threw him outside.

_3 seconds left…_

I quickly grabbed my umbrella and opened it.

_2 seconds left …_

I quickly grabbed Hibari and protect him together with my umbrella

_1 second left…_

He tried to get away but I hold him tighter

_0…_

_ **BOOM!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee **

**Chapter 2: Vongola Family**

**Pairings: HIBARIXOC**

**Genre: Romance**

**A/N: Hi! This is my second chapter. Hope you like it : **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! I only own the OCs.**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered if there is a student council president in Namimori Middle School?... Well there is, her name is Momoka Rin a cold, smart and part of the blood-seaking clan,Yato which she has run away from . After Rin was elected as a student council president , she was caught in a car accident , and stayed in the hospital for months. Now that she has returned she found a child in a fedora named Reborn, who always causes trouble and ask her if she could join the Vongola family?**

* * *

**_BOOM!_**

I opened my eyes and cough from the smoke.

"Are you okay? Hibari-san ?" I asked as I shut my umbrella which was barely scratched.

I looked at Hibari who's shocked because of the light scratches on my umbrella.

I sighed.

" Hibari Kyoya, you're punishment ended ,fix this room. I will go take the students to the infirmary." I said as I start dragging the 3 guys.

* * *

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

I wake up staring at the white ceiling '_what happened?... Right Reborn stabs me with his suit made by Bianchi that looks like an urchin which contains poison' _I sighed. Who took me here in the infirmary anyway?

" Are you awake 1-A's Sawada Tsunayoshi?" a female voice came out of anywhere.

I sat up ad look at my side and saw a black-haired with an eye patch girl sitting on a chair beside me.

"Um…."

"Your friends are right over there. " She said as she point at the other side of the bed .

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun!" I said as I stand up and walk to the black-haired guy and the silver-haired guy . I look at the girl who just calmly sat there waiting for me to filled the air , finally I decided to break the ice "Um…who are you?….''

''Ah… I apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Momoka Rin, Namimori Middle's student council president.'' She said in a serious tone.

Wait… wait a minute is there a student council president? I mean I never seen one saying something on our stage it is always Kusakabe-san who is saying something.

" I know what you want to say , I've been absent since the first day of classes since I was caught in an accident."

"Oh…. I'm –"

" Jyuudaime! I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep and... Who are you woman?"the silver haired guy shouted at the girl who was still calmly seating.

"Maa… maa... Gokudera…" Yamamoto said as he tried to calm Gokudera.

"Shut up! Baseball idiot Who ever this woman is I will not let you stay close with Jyuudaime." He shouted

"My name is Momoka Rin , Student Council president." She said as she show her emblem. " I'm the one who brought you here."

"She's right you should be thankful, she's also the one who saved you from Hibari and the explosion." A baby came out from the window with a fedora hat on a green chameleon on it. "Reborn!" I shouted.

Reborn kick me on the head. " you're useless there dame-Tsuna."

"HIEEEE! It hurts! And what did you mean about Hibari-san? And the explosion?" I said starting to panicked.

"I'm sorry Jyuudaime! Next time I'll beat that bastard for you." Gokudera said as he continue bowing in front of me.

"it's okay Gokudera-kun. But what happened when I was out?"

"Hahaha…. The baby told us to go to the reception room for you to rest , but we didn't know that Hibari was there." Yamamoto replied.

"HIEEEEEE! You mean that Hibari-san? I'm glad you we're able to get out of there safe and sound." I said.

"Well they got bitten to death though. "Rin said calmly.

"Shut up woman! I'm sorry Jyuudaime" Gokudera said as he continue to bow

"But you're really strong Rin-chan" Yamamoto said. "To think that you could beat that Hibari-san."

"I didn't get a chance to beat him because that baby or should I call you Reborn?"Rin asked.

"You can call me what whatever you want." Reborn said as he sat on her shoulder.

"Then Reborn it is, Reborn here threw a time- bomb before I was able to settle a score with him." She replied calmly.

"Then… Reborn you planned it all along didn't you?" I asked.

" I don't know … maybe." Reborn replied innocently.

"What do you mean 'maybe' I'm sure you planed it!"

"Whatever dame-Tsuna… so I decided I'll let Hibari and Momoka join the Vongola family. Isn't that great Tsuna as a boss you earned more subordinates " Reborn said bluntly.

"HIEEEEE! Reborn what are you saying? You can't just simply drag innocent people join in the Vongola and I don't want to be the boss." I shouted.

I knew it Reborn was planning something why didn't I stop him?

I sighed.

"Whatever dame-Tsuna, so Momoka do you want to join the Vongola Family?" Reborn asked the girl.

She just simply stares with her cold eyes.

"It's okay if you don't want to join since we knew you're busy since you are the student council president." I said.

"Tch…Consider yourself to be lucky since you were invited to join the Vongola family , woman" Gokudera said.

The girl just sighed.

"Do what you want but make sure this won't disturb the school or the students" she said as she stood up.

Reborn still sitting on her shoulder said "Welcome on to Vongola Family. Since classes ended, do you want to have dinner in Tsuna's house as part of the celebration?" Reborn asked.

'' No tha-" the sound of grumbling come from her stomach.

"Then yes it is." Yamamoto said

Normal P.O.V.

After they leave the infirmary Rin took her bag and the bread and the bar of chocolate she bought ,now that she think about it she hadn't eaten

anything yet she started to chew her bread as she exits the school and walk together with Tsuna and the others

* * *

**Somewhere at the reception room**

"Hn. Momoka Rin and that baby are interesting. I want to fight with them again" he said as he smirked.

* * *

**Extra:**

After Rin ate dinner with the Sawada's she also met Lambo and I-pin, and also Ranking Fuuta and Poison Bianchi. She went to her part-time job which is a fast food waitress. She also bought a cheap water filter, a tea and coffee powder and also many ramen cups for the student council so she doesn't need to buy food for lunch, she also bought an electric kettle.

* * *

**A/N: okay that's all I'll try and write the next chapter tomorrow or later if I have time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee **

**Chapter 3:**

**Pairings: HIBARIXOC**

**Genre: Romance**

**A/N: Hi! This is my third chapter. Hope you like it : oh thank you **GeminiLand **and** OrangePopsicleStick **I'll try to write more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! I only own the OCs.**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered if there is a student council president in Namimori Middle School?... Well there is, her name is Momoka Rin a cold, smart and part of the blood-seaking clan,Yato which she has run away from . After Rin was elected as a student council president , she was caught in a car accident , and stayed in the hospital for months. Now that she has returned she found a child in a fedora named Reborn, who always causes trouble and ask her if she could join the Vongola family?**

Today was snowing and really cold and I, Momoka Rin is outside the Namimori Middle playing a snowball fight.

"Why am I here again?" I thought out loud but only I can hear it.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_I was in the Student Council early in the morning even though there's no classes I still have mountains of paper works that I think there's no end to it. _

_I sighed and stretch my arms._

_I suddenly felt a cold wind coming from the window but I'm pretty sure I shut it. I felt a presence coming out from the window. _

_"Who's there?" I said without looking at the person._

_"Ciaossu Momoka!" _

_I sighed. "Reborn, What do you need- um... why are you wearing that?" I asked as I stare at his warrior suit._

_"No reason." He replied_

_"So what do you need?" I asked him and return to do my paper works. _

_ "Do you want to join us play snowball fight?"_

_"No thanks! Every time I'm with you my day gets worst. " I replied remembering how many times I got in trouble because of his little games._

_"But you'll get a prize if you won. " Now that perk my interest, lately I'm in need of more money for student council funds. Oh! I forgot to mention I'm the only member of the student council since it's too troublesome to recruit so I do all the job._

_"What kind of prize?" _

_"…. I will not tell until you win the game. "_

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

"Ah… so that's how I'm here. " I muttered out loud

"Did you say something?" Tsuna asked as he continues to watch over Lambo and I-pin.

"Nothing, anyway why are you here?"

"Reborn told me to come."

"Ohaiyou! JUUDAIME!" Gokudera screamed as he ran over to Tsuna.

"Yo, Tsuna! What are you guys doing here?" Yamamoto asked while smiling.

"EXTREME COLD!" screamed the person that was named Ryohei.

"Tsuna!" Dino said ! Reborn introduced him to me before.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said while smiling.

"TSUNA-SAN!" yelled Haru while running towards Tsuna.

"WHY IS EVERYONE HERE?" Tsuna yelled.

"I called them here." Reborn said while taking a sip of espresso coffee from who knows where.

"So can we start now? I don't really have time to play games." I said as I walk near Reborn.

"Well don't be impatient; right now we will play a snowball fight." Reborn said

" HIEEEE! I don't want especially when it's Reborn who decided it." Tsuna shouted, well he actually got a point, especially when it is Reborn who decided it I'm sure it's not just a normal game.

"So that means we need to make up the teams right?" Yamamoto suggested while already creating a snowball.

"Haru wants to be a lovey dovey team with Tsuna-san!" Haru said while hugging Tsuna's right arm.

"HIE!" Tsuna screamed.

"You stupid women! GET AWAY FROM JUUDAIME!" Gokudera scowled while trying to tug Haru off.

"Haha! Ma, Ma. Calm down, Gokudera." Yamamoto said while trying to calm them down.

"Extreme!" Ryohei screamed while punching at the air.

They continue to argue until I finally loose it.

"SHUT UP! WE'LL JUST DECIDE THAT LATER." I shouted as I get my umbrella and shoot bullets on the air.

Everyone silenced and nodded.

"uh…." Crap… I lose my cool back there. "Ahem… Reborn?" I looked at Reborn who just simply smirked.

"So now, I'll announce the teams." Reborn suddenly said causing everyone listen to him.

"In the Red Mufflers Team…Tsuna, Kyoko, I-pin, Yamamoto, and Momoka." Reborn explained.

"In the White Mufflers Team…Gokudera, Dino, Haru, Lambo, and Ryohei." Reborn continued.

"REBORN-SAN! WHY AM I THE RIGHT HAND MAN NOT WITH JUUDAIME?" Gokudera started to rebel.

"That's right, Reborn-chan! Haru wants to be in the same as team as Haru's Husband." Haru said while pouting and hugging Tsuna again.

"Who said I was you're husband! HIE!" Tsuna said while trying to get Haru off him.

"Extreme Excited!" yelled Ryohei.

"Tsuna! Let's try out best!" smiled Yamamoto while putting his shoulders around Tsuna…and me. Well of course I brushed him off.

"You too,Rin-chan." Yamamoto said as he smiled at me.

"Hmmmpphhh… just don't drag me down" I replied coldly

"So, let's get started." Reborn said.

"But Reborn-san!" Gokudera started but before he could utter another word, Reborn pulled out his gun and shot a bullet up at the sky.

"Not another word. Let's start. I'll explain the rules only once…so listen. After thirty minutes, whichever team gets hold of this Leon ball will win. Now go to your teams." Reborn said coldly. Everyone immediately scrambled to their teams. Both of the teams built their forts to hide from snowball attacks. Then, we created lots of snowballs behind our fort so that we could throw them whenever we wanted to.

"Match, Commence, Start!" Reborn said while blowing his shell. It was quiet for about a minute with both sides thinking of a strategy before starting to attack.

* * *

**WHITE TEAM**

"So what should we do?" Dino said to his teammates.

"Well, we do have the same number of people in each team…" Gokudera started but then he froze when he looked at Lambo.

"OR NOT! HE FELL ASLEEP ALREADY, STUPID COW!" Gokudera screamed to Dino.

"So that means that we're short one person….let's think of a strategy." Dino whispered to the other people on his team.

"Haru will win this match and get Tsuna-san." Haru suddenly said to no one.

"Che….and we have a stupid woman on our side too." Gokudera frowned.

"Haru isn't stupid!" Haru yelled defensively.

"We don't need a strategy! Just fight them head on like this!" Ryohei suddenly screamed and ran out towards Leon.

"Oi! Turf-head!" Gokudera yelled out.

"And he doesn't have any snowballs…." Dino said while sweat dropping.

* * *

**RED TEAM**

We were trying to think of a strategy when we heard a loud voice boom over from the other side.

"Just fight them head on like this!" Ryohei screamed and ran forward.

"…I guess we don't need a plan now do we?" I mumbled while getting ready to launch snowballs.

"Yep. Let's go!" Yamamoto suddenly said as he began to take hold of a snowball. He suddenly turned into his serious mode. He pitched the ball straight at Ryohei. I heard from Reborn before…that Yamamoto takes baseball very seriously and pitches extremely fast and hard without himself even knowing.

"There it is! The 140 km per hour pitch!" Tsuna shouted.

"Try this, Senpai!" Yamamoto said after he pitched the ball.

"So what? I just have to do this!" Ryohei said as he punched the snowball with a crazy amount of power that the ball broke apart even though it was going very fast.

"Heh~ Not Bad! "I muttered

"This isn't the end!" Yamamoto said as he threw even more snowballs. His speed increased by 1 km per hour after each throw.

"HYAAA!" Ryohei screamed as he continued to punch simultaneously at lightning speed.

Tsuna and the others also join in.

I sighed and open my umbrella to cover me from getting hit. "Too troublesome.'' I muttered as I continue to walk to Leon and grabbed him without anyone noticing me.

"Hey when did she get there?" Dino shouted as she pointed at me. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"I got it when you're busy fighting." I said as I yawned. "Is this okay Reborn?" I asked him.

Reborn looked at me and nodded. "Winner! Red Team." Reborn said as he threw an envelope to me which I easily caught it. I took a peek inside carefully just in case that it wasn't a bomb. Inside it was a ten thousand worth of cash. I looked at Reborn just to make sure it was for me, he nodded. I showed a rare smile which made everyone looked at me.

"Momoka-san smiled!" Tsuna said.

"I didn't know that woman can smile." Gokudera said while hiding a blush.

"Ahahaha… You should smile more Rin-chan" Yamamoto shouted.

I stopped smiling and looked at them with a stoic look.

"If you're going to continue pls. clean this place and do not destroy anything." I said as I return to the student council room.

Reborn began another game which I just observed in the window I laugh at the scene where Bianchi appeared with lambo and I-pin on the side and introduce themselves as Poison Chinese Beef stew. I also giggled at the scene where the giant turtle named Enzo came out of nowhere and ended up being Hibari the winner. I started thinking that my life was better than the last one. I was glad that I joined Vongola Family.

* * *

Extra:

When Momoka smiled a certain skylark saw the scene and smirked "You're really interesting, Momoka Rin ."

* * *

**End**

**A/N: That's all so far this is the longest chapter I've wrote thank you for reading it. I'll write more chapters when I have time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee **

**Chapter 4: We are targeted !**

**Pairings: HIBARIXOC**

**Genre: Romance**

**A/N: Hi! This is my fourth chapter. Hope you like it : oh thank you **Rikkai and hyotei lover **I'll try to write more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! I only own the OCs.**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered if there is a student council president in Namimori Middle School?... Well there is, her name is Momoka Rin a cold, smart and part of the blood-seaking clan,Yato which she has run away from . After Rin was elected as a student council president , she was caught in a car accident , and stayed in the hospital for months. Now that she has returned she found a child in a fedora named Reborn, who always causes trouble and ask her if she could join the Vongola family?**

* * *

**-In the Street-**

In the dark night, suspicious people were roaming around during the streets…

"W-w-who are you people?" said a member of the disciplinary committee.

"Hm…is this supposed to be that strong and invincible disciplinary committee? Even small little kindergarten kids can beat you guy byon~" said Ken.

"Ken, we need to go now." Said Chikusa.

"…Che…you're no fun, Kakipi."

"A-a-answer me! Who are y-you people!" said the member of the committee while groaning from the pain.

"We have no need to tell a half-dead person like you, byon. But it wouldn't hurt to hint them about the upcoming events right, Kakipi?" Ken said while licking his lips.

"…Do whatever you want. I'm going to our next target." Chikusa said and disappeared into the night.

"Che, boring glasses guy…tell you're dear people of Namimori…" Ken started. "That we have started to move…"

* * *

**Next Day**

"Hey. Are you Sasagawa Ryohei?" asked Ken.

"Hm? Who are you…OH! YOU WANT TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei suddenly screamed.

"Ha? I'll join your so called boxing club if you can beat me, but I doubt you can do that, byon~" Ken said while smiling and flashing his fangs in the process.

"Really? EXTREMELY INTERESTED! LET'S GO THEN!" yelled Ryohei as he charged at Ken.

"This might be interesting, byon~" chuckled Ken while preparing for the hit.

* * *

**Momoka's POV**

**Student Council Room**

Lately there are more students who get attacked by outsiders, especially the disciplinary committees are the one they're targeting the most, do they need something from them?

I sighed as I looked at the reports about the attacking of students in Namimori Middle.

_Just what is going on?_

My cellphone ringed and I checked out to see who it is.

**_Incoming call… Unknown_**

_ "Hello?"_

_"Ciaossu! Momoka"_

_"Reborn! When did you get my phone number?"_

_"A hitman never tells his sources." _

_"Ah… okay? ... So what do you need? If it's about joining in one of your games, sorry but I have to decline. I have too many things to do."_

I heard him smirk over the phone_. "Don't worry! It's not about a game…" _suddenly his voice became serious_. "Well the truth is…"_

* * *

I rushed to Namimori Hospital as soon as I ended the phone call.

**Flashback**

"_Well the truth is Sasagawa Ryohei and many of Namimori Middle students were being attacked" _Reborn said in the phone call_._

_"WHAT?" I said as I stood up, placing my files at the desk. "I mean aren't members of the Disciplinary Committee only the ones being target?" _I said trying to stay calm and composed.

_"I thought so too."_

_"Where are you?" _

_"Namimori Hospital."_

**_End of Flashback_**

I immediately went to the hospital ad spotted Tsuna, Reborn and Kyoko inside Ryohei's room.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, are you okay?" I asked calmly.

"Momoka-san!" Tsuna and kyoko said.

I give them a small nod. " How are you feeling?"

"I'm EXTREMELY FINE!" he shouted.

I sighed.

"We should leave then." I told Tsuna and Reborn. " Sasagawa Kyoko, I'll leave this him to you." I said as she smiled and nod.

As soon as he exited the room, I notice Reborn's chameleon changing shapes.

"Reborn, what happened to Leon?" I asked.

""Leon's tail got cut. With the loss of his tail, Leon can't control his shape."

I was about to reply something when another victim was found. We saw Kusakabe on a hospital bed.

"What? But I thought that Hibari-san went to beat the bad guys…he wouldn't lose right…" Tsuna said _'Hibari?'_ "Why is Hibari-san involved here?" I asked

"Ah….. That's right you didn't know, Hibari-san went and to Kokuyo Land to beat those person who injured Namimori's student."

"hmmmm…..so they're in Kokuyo Land…." I said as I walk to Kusakabe, I saw a golden stopwatch out of his chest "This is...?" I asked as I showed it to Reborn.

"What's that?" Tsuna asked him. He walked over to us and opened the watch.

"…I knew it. Tsuna, they are trying to pick a fight with you." Reborn explained.

"WHAT?" Tsuna screamed.

"I didn't tell you guys but I actually found the same golden watches on every victim." Reborn explained as he showed us the watches.

"Six…five…four…are these clocks broken?" Tsuna asked.

"No, they are set to these times on purpose." Reborn said as he putted them away.

"Then that means…this is a countdown." I said to Tsuna.

"That's right." Reborn added.

"Countdown? For what?" Tsuna asked.

"The time on the clock on each victim represents them. For example, the fourth one which was found on Kusakabe. It means that he is fourth strongest person in Namimori" I said.

"Correct. Just as I thought you really are a genius." Reborn said

I smirked at him and said "According to my calculations the next target will be Gokuedera Hayato."

**End **

**A/N: So How is it? I'm sorry if it's short but I promise I'll make the next one longer. I think tom. I can update the next chapter. See you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee **

**Chapter 5: I never Regretted joining Vongola family**

**Pairings: HIBARIXOC**

**Genre: Romance**

**A/N: Hi! This is my fifth chapter. Hope you like it : **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! I only own the OCs.**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered if there is a student council president in Namimori Middle School?... Well there is, her name is Momoka Rin a cold, smart and part of the blood-seaking clan,Yato which she has run away from . After Rin was elected as a student council president , she was caught in a car accident , and stayed in the hospital for months. Now that she has returned she found a child in a fedora named Reborn, who always causes trouble and ask her if she could join the Vongola family?**

**In Kokuyo Land…**

"So…how was he? The Namimori School the number one in the ranking?" Ken asked as he bowled a bowling ball down a free lane.

"Kufufu…he was interesting but he was a miss. He doesn't belong to the Vongola Family. But he might be recruited in the Vongola in the future. Hibari Kyoya. He is a fearsome man." Mukuro said.

"Hm, Mukuro-san. Where is he now?" Ken asked.

"He's laying down in the closed room." Mukuro said as he pointed to a close room with closed walls outside the room that they were in.

"Haha! Is he even alive byon?" Ken asked again.

"We don't know but he might be useful to us. By the way, where is chikusa?" Mukuro asked as he put his hands down next to his legs on the couch.

"Kakipi went off hunting for the Number 3 person. Someone named Gokudera Hayato. Hope he's a hit, byon." Ken said as he licked his lips hungry for more blood.

"So when will I be fighting against the second person on the list?" Ken said as he jumped around excitedly.

"Kufufu…calm down Ken. It isn't long until you get your fun." Mukuro said as he chuckled at Ken.

"Whoopee!" Ken said as he jumped around like a maniac.

"hm….." Mukuro said as he looks at the ranking list.

"Is there something wrong Mukuro-san?" Ken asked

"Yeah…. Something is bothering me… this Momoka Rin here has a weird ranking…"

"Byon~What kind of ranking does she have anyway?" Ken asked while looking at the paper.

** MOMOKA RIN: RANKING UNKNOWN **

**"**UNKNOWN? Mukuro-san what does it mean?" Ken asked

"It means that even ranking Fuuta don't know how strong she is…" Mukuro replied

"Is that possible? ~byon"

"Kufufufufu… I don't know but things are getting more interesting. Kufufufufufufufu…"

* * *

**BACK TO THE HOSPITAL**

**RIN'S POV**

"Ehhhhh? GOKUDERA-KUN?! We should hurry up then" Tsuna said as he ran to where Gokudera is.

"Sawada, Wai-"but he has already disappeared.

I sighed and look around but Reborn was nowhere to be found.

I just walked to the direction where Tsuna went.

* * *

While I was walking I bumped into Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Ah! Rin-chan!" Yamamoto said.

I bowed to him "Konnichiwa Yamamoto Takeshi." I said with my usual deadpan voice.

"Ahahahaha! Rin-chan as usual you have a funny tone, but I think you should smile more it suits you more.''

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! By the way-"

*BOOM*

"It must be Gokudera's bomb" Yamamoto said as he run towards the noise.

I just walk calmly while thiking…

If Gokudera's the third one then that means Yamamoto's the second…. Just like what I thought Hibari is the first.

I fasten my pace to where the bomb was heard.

* * *

When I walk to there I saw Gokudera Hayato lying on the floor, Tsuna sitting on the floor and Yamamoto running over them but a guy with glasses throw a yoyo with needles. I quickly run and open my umbrella to protect them. Yamamoto pull Tsuna and I protect them using the umbrella as a shield.

"Wow! You're fast Rin-chan." Yamamoto said

I ignored Yamamoto and l looked at the pale guy with glasses. "Who are you?"

"Kokuyo Middle School 1st year. Kakimoto Chikusa."

"Phew…that was a close call." Yamamoto said to me while smiling. Then he looked over at Gokudera and frowned.

"…I heard that there were people targeting Namimori students…but this is worse than what I thought." Yamamoto said and glared at Chikusa hard.

"Get out of the way." Chikusa said as he threw his yoyos at Yamamoto. Yamamoto took out his bat, which transformed into a sword and cut them. Since when did Yamamoto carry a bat around that transform into a sword when used properly? Must be Reborn's present for him…I wonder when that happened?

"I see…you're Yamamoto Takeshi…roll sheet 15…the second strongest in Namimori." Chikusa said.

"So what." Yamamoto asked still glaring hard.

"You're not my target…you're Ken's. He would get mad if I took what is his." Chikusa said. Yamamoto then lowered his sword a little.

"But…the girl there isn't right?" Chikusa said as he threw his yoyos at me.

I sighed and just simply block it with my umbrella. "I'm not yet done!" Chikusa said he was about to throw his yoyo.

"Brat, You should choose your opponent carefully or else you'll go home not with just any normal injuries." I said as I glared at him. "Especially since right now, I'm not in the mood."

Chikusa seemed to be frightened because he backed off a little.

"Hurry up and disappear" I said angrily.

Chikusa disappeared leaving us. I sighed "Let's go!"

* * *

"…so why is Hayato being hospitalized here?" Bianchi asked us. We didn't know a safe hospital to put him in so we decided to give him to Doctor Shamal in the Namimori school.

"Bianchi-chan!" Shamal screamed as he ran to give Bianchi a kiss.

"Shut up!" Bianchi said as she kicked him right in the face. The shape of her shoe was red on Shamal's face.

"Oh! Who is this cutie over here?" Shamal said as he put an arm around my shoulder. I quickly took his hand away from my shoulder and break it easily.

"OWWWWWWWWW"

I just ignored him and said "so how is he?"

"…I don't know. I've done what I could." Shamal answered back seriously this time.

"I was just a burden…I shouldn't have gone…" Tsuna suddenly said out loud

" That's not true, being protected by a friend isn't a burden." I said

"Momoka is right." Said a familiar voice. I looked up towards the ceiling, which was where the voice was coming from. There was Reborn hanging on Leon.

"Reborn! What were you doing at a time like this?" Tsuna said to Reborn.

"I was investigating prison break." Reborn answered back.

"A prison break?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Yeah. A prison break occurred at a prison that is meant for holding dangerous Mafiosos who have committed many grave crimes. The one that was leading this prison break was someone called Rokudo Mukuro. He came to Japan with two other subordinates. They enrolled into Kokuyo and took over the school." Reborn explained to us.

"What? Does that mean…WE'RE FIGHTING AGAINST THE MAFIA?" Tsuna screamed as he started to fret.

"No, the opposite. We are fighting with people who have been thrown away by the mafia." Reborn said.

"Thrown away…" I thought to myself. I should investigate something about this.

* * *

"HIE! So what should we do?" Tsuna asked as he furiously scratched his head.

"You will defeat him." Reborn stated like it was very obvious.

"What? I CAN'T!" Tsuna screamed.

"I got a letter from the Ninth. It was some orders directed to you." Reborn said as he handed the letter to Tsuna. I took a look at it.

**_Dear Vongola the 10th,_**

**_I've heard from Reborn about how much you've grown. It seems like the time has come for you to take the next step as a boss candidate. I am giving you an order. I want you to capture Rokudo Mukuro and the other two escapees and rescue their captive. I wish you luck._**

**_P.S If you refuse, you'll be treated as a traitor and will be killed._**

**_Signed…Vongola The Ninth_**

As I expected, Tsuna started to complain about this.

"HIE! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!" Tsuna screamed and ran away.

"Wait! This is also my order as the student council president, defeat these guys for me" I said.

"Momoka-san…"

"Call me Rin."

"But Rin-chan… I'm just a burden…"

"But Momoka aren't you coming with us?" Reborn asked.

"If I go I don't know what will happen to the school and I still have to investigate something but I will go there if I'm done investigating." I said as I look at Tsuna who's still panicking.

"Sawada, listen you're not weak it's just that your strength has not yet released but I believe you'll beat Rokudo Mokuro. Nobody thinks you were a burden I also never regretted joining Vongola family so don't think it was your fault" I said as I walk out of the infirmary.

"Good Luck." I said as I walk back to the student council room and took my laptop and start investigating.

**A/N: So this is it sorry if it's not interesting, I'm also very busy so I try writing longer but still…. *sigh* again I'm sooooo sorry. But I will try write tom.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee **

**Chapter 6: Help from the student council president**

**Pairings: HIBARIXOC**

**Genre: Romance**

**A/N: Ciaossu! I'm sorry I can't update yesterday I'm really sorry! So here's chapter 6 Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! I only own the OCs.**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered if there is a student council president in Namimori Middle School?... Well there is, her name is Momoka Rin a cold, smart and part of the blood-seaking clan,Yato which she has run away from . After Rin was elected as a student council president , she was caught in a car accident , and stayed in the hospital for months. Now that she has returned she found a child in a fedora named Reborn, who always causes trouble and ask her if she could join the Vongola family?**

_"Good Luck." I said as I walk back to the student council room and took my laptop and start investigating._

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

The investigation didn't go well as I thought. I only got information about the people who escaped with Rokudo Mokuro. MM, Birds, the Bloody Twins, Ken, Chikusa.

But something was wrong about this Rokudo Mokuro here.

I sighed.

Suddenly I heard a bird chirping, I turn my head to the side where I heard the bird chirping.

It was a cute, fluffy yellow bird or chick?

Then suddenly I found it strange, _'is it me or are these birds too many?'_

I looked through the window and found 10-20 the same birds.

_'This is weird… Something's wrong…'_

Then realization hit me.

* * *

**NORMAL POV -In the infirmary-**

Shamal was reading a porn book while humming.

"Attention please! Dr. Shamal please come to the student council room immediately. I repeat please come to the student council room immediately."

Shamal just sighed and said "Sheesh this is too troublesome!"

* * *

"Oh! You have come!" Rin said in a cold tone.

"Konnichiwa Rin-Chuuuuaaaaaan~ 3" Shamal said as he jumped towards Rin who simply just grabbed his arm and break it.

_*CRAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKKK*_

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Konnichiwa Dr. Shamal" Rin said in a monotone voice (T_T) Shamal keep whining from the pain and finally I decided to speak. "I called you here because of important matters."

Shamal immediately look serious. "Did you found out something?" he said.

I nodded "I have a favor to ask you….."

**MEANWHILE –AT KOKUYO LAND-**

Birds ask Tsuna someone to stab him or else Kyoko and Haru will die.

"Yeah…so here goes." Tsuna said as he lifted the sword and brung it down.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"AHHHHH!"a voice came out? Tsuna stopped before the sword could hit him. They all turned towards the screen to see that one of the twins have been knocked out.

"What?" Birds exclaimed surprised.

"Hey, senoritas…I came to save you guys…today is pretty dangerous so why don't you two go home for now?" Shamal said as he walked up to the girls.

"Shamal-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"You're so late, pervert doctor!" yelled Gokudera as a smile lit up his face.

Shamal told Kyoko to go home. Kyoko fortunately obeyed very well. Then, Shamal used his mosquitoes to kill the twin.

"Yes!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Don't forget that we still have another hostage…ahem…get her!" Birds suddenly said.

"Too bad I think that won't happen easily!" Adult I-pin said as she used her martial arts to knock out the other twin in one blow while adult Lambo led Haru to safety.

"This can't be!" Birds exclaimed as he tried to escape.

"Stop." Gokudera and Yamamoto chorused as they cracked their knuckles and prepared to beat the crap out of Birds.

"Uh…wait. I have an appointment to go to now so please excuse me." Said Birds.

"Too bad." Gokudera said as he kicked Birds straight in the face. Birds fell in one blow.

"…that was fast." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, commanders aren't usually that strong." Yamamoto said.

"Right." I said as I smiled.

"That's good, that you have subordinates that care for you." Reborn suddenly said.

"Reborn when did you wake up? And are you the one who called for help?" Tsuna asked.

"It wasn't me" Reborn said. Suddenly Tsuna's phone rang.

Tsuna answered the phone call without bother looking at who is the person calling.

* * *

_''Hello?"_

_"Ah! Sawada it's me."_

_"Momo- Rin-san!"_

_"So…. Do you like it?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"My help I was the one who called for help you know."_

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"I have a favor to ask you….."_

_"What is it?" Shamal asked voice filled with seriousness._

_"It's about these birds." Rin said as she pointed to the yellow fluffy birds. "There's something bothering me can you follow Sasagawa Kyoko and check if she was alright I have a bad feeling about this." Rin said._

_Shamal nodded and went out of the room. Rin contacted Sawada's residence and tell I-pin and Lambo about the details._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_"So that's how it is." Rin said._

_"Rin-san…"_

_"Don't lose, Sawada. It's okay I'll come once I'm finish investigating." Rin said as she hung up._

* * *

Tsuna can't help but smile.

"Jyuudaime what's wrong?" Gokudera asked.

"Rin-san is the one who called Shamal and I-pin." Tsuna said while smiling.

Reborn smirked.

"WHAT?! THAT WOMAN DID?" Gokudera shouted

"Ahahahaha! Isn't that great Tsuna?" Yamamoto said while laughing.

"That girl…. When did she…? Don't tell me when she said she'll be investigating, I didn't expect that she will know this much?!" Bianchi said in a shocked voice.

"If it's her she can do it, since she is a genius." Reborn said while smirking.

* * *

**Back at the Rin**

I sighed again.

I'm glad that they were safe but I wonder if Hibari-san is…

_'STOP! I HAVE TO BELIEVE IN THEM!' _I thought.

I drink my coffee as I read the files.

I continued reading….

Suddenly I spitted my coffee.

"This is not the real Rokudo Mokuro!" I said as I slam the files down on the table_. 'If he's not then who is it?' _I thought I quickly took out my phone and contacted Tsuna but he didn't answer. I contacted Reborn luckily he answered. "Ciaossu Momoka!" Reborn said through the phone.

"Reborn! Where's Tsuna and the others?" I ask

"Tsuna followed Fuuta and the others were fighting with Rokudo Mokuro….. Did you found out something?" Reborn asked seriously.

"Yeah. Reborn that photo of Rokudo Mokuro isn't real."

"What do you mean?"

"That's just a fake Rokudo Mokuro so the real one must be still hiding."

"Then who is this fake Rokudo Mokuro?"

"He's name is Lancia. Strongest man in Southern Italy. 5 years ago…He belonged to a family in the mafia world in Northern Italy. But from what I hear he killed his own family."

There was a silence before I start speaking again."What do you think? Isn't it a bit weird?" I asked

"I agree. You did a good job Momoka." Reborn replied

"Don't worry I will found out about the real Rokudo Mokuro." I said as I hung up.

Now I should start researching about that Rokudo Mokuro.

**END**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I can't update yesterday don't worry tomorrow I will update again. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee **

**Chapter 7: The truth**

**Pairings: HIBARIXOC **

**Genre: Romance**

**A/N: Ciaossu! So here's chapter 7 Enjoy! ^_^ Sorry I can't update yesterday I'm not really feeling well so I can't update tom. I think?.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! I only own the OCs.**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered if there is a student council president in Namimori Middle School?... Well there is, her name is Momoka Rin a cold, smart and part of the blood-seaking clan,Yato which she has run away from . After Rin was elected as a student council president , she was caught in a car accident , and stayed in the hospital for months. Now that she has returned she found a child in a fedora named Reborn, who always causes trouble and ask her if she could join the Vongola family?**

* * *

**Normal POV**

After Tsuna defeated fake Rokudo Mokuro…..

"WHAT?! YO'RE NOT ROKUDO MOKURO?!" Tsuna yelled

"I'm a double." Said the person who claimed to be Mukuro.

"A fake?!" Bianchi exclaimed.

"But in the photo…it was definitely you!" Tsuna said.

"Mukuro would never allow himself to be taken a photo off…and Rokudo Mukuro…is the man who took everything from me." Said the fake Mukuro with anger.

"Tell me what happened." Reborn said as he stepped in the conversation.

"5 years ago…I belonged to a family in the mafia world in Northern Italy. The boss and family looked after me when I had no real family; they were my life. To repay them, I became a bodyguard, rising to become the strongest in northern Italy. One day, boss took in a boy who had no family. He liked the boy's eyes and its ambition. I looked after that kid like he was my real family. But soon…after I returned to our headquarters, everyone was dead." Explained the fake Mukuro.

Tsuna gasped while Reborn just simply lower his fedora.

"…It was me. I did it with these hands." Said the fake Mukuro.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tsuna said.

"I would black out…then I would be standing over a corpse I've never seen before. Not just once or twice, but a lot of times." Said the fake Mukuro as he shook in fear.

"What? But that's weird! You don't remember doing it, right?" asked Tsuna.

"I was controlled by that brat, who was Rokudo Mukuro. Soon, my body and soul were taken, and I became the fake Rokudo Mukuro." The fake Mukuro explained.

"You're Lancia, Southern Italy's strongest man." Reborn said.

"How did you know?" Lancia replied.

Reborn smirked. "One of our subordinates found out about you."

"Who?" Tsuna asked.

"Namimori Middle's Student Council President, Momoka Rin"

"What?! Rin-san did?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Tch…..Again it's that woman…" Gokudera mumbled.

Yamamoto just laughed while Bianchi just quietly listened to their conversation.

"That girl….Vongola you have a nice subordinate." Lancia said as he faced Tsuna.

"Well….-"

"Thanks." A familiar cold voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

Everyone turn their heads and saw Rin dragging two guys from Kokuyo, The bloody twins.

"Rin-san and- HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsunashouted.

"Ah, Sawada your right in time can you-"

"HIIIEEEE! Rin-san why are you bringing them?" Tsuna said as he pointed at the two unconscious Bloody twins.

"Ah… this… I just came here to return them." Rin said as she throws the twins like garbage.

"Rin-san… your scary…." Tsuna muttered.

"Ciaossu! Momoka….. Are you done?" Reborn said.

Rin looked at Reborn seriously and nodded. "But I'm not sure so that's why I came here."

Reborn lowered his fedora.

Rin looked around and saw Lancia she walk towards him and kneeled before him so she can reach his eye level. "Are you Lancia?"

Lancia nodded.

"I'm Namimori Middle's Student Council President, Momoka Rin. I researched things about you are you alright?" Rin said politely.

Lancia nodded. "You're really great to be able to know so much information about me."

"I know." She replied bluntly.

'And she doesn't deny it.' Tsuna and Gokudera thougth.

"Lancia…. You're being controlled are you?" Rin asked.

"Yeah I was being controlled by Rokudo Mokuro…." He said as he turns to Tsuna. ""Vongola. You may be able to do it. Defeating him…Listen closely, Vongola. Mukuro's real objective is to…LOOK OUT!" said the man suddenly as he pushed Tsuna out of the way.

"HIE!" Tsuna said as he fell down to the floor. Lancia got hit by several needles.

"It's the glasses guy! Where did he go?" Gokudera yelled as he started to look around.

"He's already gone…One hit and he disappeared." Reborn said. At that moment, the fake fell down onto the ground.

"Hang in there, Lanchia-san!" screamed Tsuna.

"I can remember…when I hear that name…my old family…I can finally go to them now…" Lanchia said as he fainted

"No…this can't be…LANCHIA-SAN!" screamed Tsuna.

"…Mukuro…he completely used up Lanchia and when he became useless…damn it…is this how they do things?" Gokudera said as he clenched his fists.

"Rokudo Mukuro…what does he think people are!" Bianchi added.

"I knew it…Rokudo Mukuro…he pisses me off! Let's go…to Rokudo Mukuro." Said Tsuna as he stood up.

"Leon is still in this condition. We can't use anymore bullets." Reborn informed Tsuna.

"But still…BUT! We need to do something about Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna said with a determined look on his face.

"I see…Lanchia isn't dead. The problem is the poison in the needles. He might be saved if we can get an antidote within the hour." Reborn said.

"Really?" Tsuna said.

"That yo-yo user must have an antidote." Bianchi said.

"Juudaime! The Glasses bastard will be beaten by me!" yelled Gokudera with a smile on his face.

"No…. leave Chikusa to me." Rin said

"What are you saying that bastard will be be-" Gokudera didn't finnish his sentence when he looked at Rin's face, Her face was filled with anger. "This is an order from the student council president. GO with Sawada Tsunayoshi." She added.

"Tch…" Gokudera replied.

* * *

"It's a dead end. The stairs to the top floor have been destroyed." Bianchi explained.

"Eh? Then what should we do…" Tsuna asked.

"Hm…Mukuro is probably a floor above us. There has to be a stairway that is still in use somewhere…" Reborn mumbled.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsuna.

"The less possible routes for us to reach him, the better for him to ambush us. But at the same time, he limits his escape route also. That means that they've prepared to ambush us already." Reborn explained.

"HIE! Now I'm even more nervous!" Tsuna wailed as he clutched his head.

"Hm? There's a cellphone on the ground…" Gokudera said as he bent down and grabbed the black cell phone.

"Ah! That's Hibari san's. If I remember correctly, his ringtone was the school's anthem." Tsuna said.

"Geh, Lame." Gokudera said as he sweat dropped.

"We have no time to waste. Let's find a way up soon." Rin interrupted.

"Yeah." Reborn agreed as they started to walk around to find a way up. They walked to almost every corner of the building but all of the stairs that were founded were all broken apart.

"Hm…here is also a dead end." Reborn muttered.

"Should we try checking the emergency ladders?" Gokudera suggested.

"It's worth a try." Bianchi said as they walked towards the emergency ladder. It was still safe and sound.

"Yes! We found one." Tsuna exclaimed. Suddenly, Reborn, Rin and Gokudera felt an unknown presence. Gokudera looked behind them and saw Chikusa with two of his yoyo's out.

"JUUDAIME! The yo-yo guy is here!" Gokudera yelled.

"EH?" Tsuna screamed as he and Bianchi turned to look at the newcomer. Gokudera suddenly threw several dynamites at Chikusa. Chikusa got ready to counter-attack but instead of an explosion, a smoke screen came out of the dynamites.

"A Smokescreen?" said Tsuna to nobody.

"Sawada, Reborn, Bianchi and Gokudera, GO!" Rin said.

Everyone nodded and left.

"Leaving a girl here Vongola what a gentleman,~byon." Ken said as he came out of the smoke screen with Chikusa.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"No…. leave Chikusa to me." Rin said_

_"What are you saying that bastard will be be-" Gokudera didn't finnish his sentence when he looked at Rin's face, Her face was filled with anger. "This is an order from the student council president. GO with Sawada Tsunayoshi." She added._

_"Tch…" Gokudera replied._

_"Listen I will make a plan." Rin said. _

_Everyone listened to her carefully. "I will defeat Chikusa and Ken so you guys head where Rokudo Mokuro is." Rin said._

_"HIIIIEEEEEEEE! BUT I THOUGHT YAMAMOTO DEFEATED KEN?" Tsuna yelled._

_"Nope I have a feeling that Chikusa came to pick him up."_

_"But will you be alright even though you're alone?" Tsuna asked._

_I nodded. "And also I have things to know so I have to asked them, don't worry I'll also find Hibari-san and we will follow after you.''_

* * *

**End of FLASHBACK**

I quickly took my umbrella and readied myself in a fighting position.

3….2… 1…

FIGHT!

**A/N:So that's it sorry for not updating yesterday I'm not feeling well so I think I will not update tom.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee **

**Chapter 8: Rin vs. Chikusa and Ken**

**Pairings: HIBARIXOC **

**Genre: Romance**

**A/N: Ciaossu! So here's chapter 8 Enjoy! ^_^ Sorry I can't update those other days I'm too busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! I only own the OCs.**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered if there is a student council president in Namimori Middle School?... Well there is, her name is Momoka Rin a cold, smart and part of the blood-seaking clan,Yato which she has run away from . After Rin was elected as a student council president , she was caught in a car accident , and stayed in the hospital for months. Now that she has returned she found a child in a fedora named Reborn, who always causes trouble and ask her if she could join the Vongola family?**

* * *

_"JUUDAIME! The yo-yo guy is here!" Gokudera yelled._

_"EH?" Tsuna screamed as he and Bianchi turned to look at the newcomer. Gokudera suddenly threw several dynamites at Chikusa. Chikusa got ready to counter-attack but instead of an explosion, a smoke screen came out of the dynamites._

_"A Smokescreen?" said Tsuna to nobody._

_"Sawada, Reborn, Bianchi and Gokudera, GO!" Rin said._

_Everyone nodded and left._

_"Leaving a girl here Vongola what a gentleman,~byon." Ken said as he came out of the smoke screen with Chikusa._

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"No…. leave Chikusa to me." Rin said_

_"What are you saying that bastard will be be-" Gokudera didn't finnish his sentence when he looked at Rin's face, Her face was filled with anger. "This is an order from the student council president. GO with Sawada Tsunayoshi." She added._

_"Tch…" Gokudera replied._

_"Listen I will make a plan." Rin said. _

_Everyone listened to her carefully. "I will defeat Chikusa and ken s you guys head where Rokudo Mokuro is." Rin said._

_"HIIIIEEEEEEEE! BUT I THOUGHT YAMAMOTO DEFEATED KEN?" Tsuna yelled._

_"Nope I have a feeling that Chikusa came to pick him up."_

_"But will you be alright even though you're alone?" Tsuna asked._

_I nodded. "And also I have things to know so I have to asked them, don't worry I'll also find Hibari-san and we will follow after you.''_

**_End of FLASHBACK_**

_I quickly took my umbrella and readied myself in a fighting position._

_3….2… 1…_

_FIGHT!_

* * *

Chikusa threw his yoyos to me but I blocked it using my umbrella.

"Kong Channel!" Ken shouted as he transformed into a gorilla and attacked Rin, but Rin just simply knee him on the gut and kick him on the gut and flew out the window and fell unconscious.

"KEN!" Chikusa yelled.

I looked at Chikusa with an angry glare. " I told you to pick your opponents properly."

Chikusa threw his yoyos at me but I just caught the needles between my fingers. "These tricks won't work on me." I said while throwing needles back at him which hit at his shoulder.

"Stro-Strong!" Chikusa said while taking out the needles that hit him.

Rin slowly walked to Chikusa but before she went to him she heard a familiar song, a small and yellow bird appeared out of nowhere and started to sing the school's anthem. He went to the wall and start pecking it. _I see._

I went to the wall and kick it causing it to crumble.

"Yo! How are you Hibari-san?" I said while looking at the Raven- haired guy who's lying on the floor with his face on his arms which is on top of his knees.

"I could have gotten out by myself…but this works as well." Hibari said as he grabbed his tonfas and stood up.

I smirked.

I looked at Chikusa who's still on the ground with his hand on his shoulder.

"Hibari-san do you want to defeat him or should I-" I didn't get to finish my line because Hibari already attacked him.

"heh~ I see…" I said while looking at him with an amused look.

**Back to Tsuna…again**

"Aneki! What are you doing, Fuuta?" Gokudera screamed. Fuuta didn't do anything at first but then he suddenly tried to stab Tsuna.

"HIE! What's happening?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It seems like he's being mind controlled by something." Reborn commented.

'What? No!" Tsuna said but just then Fuuta tried to stab him again.

Tsuna quickly backed away. Fuuta rose his hands to try again but before he could, Tsuna got wrapped by a whip. Tsuna was thrown back towards Reborn.

"Tsuna. I brought the whip that Dino was using for you." Reborn said as he handed it over to Tsuna.

"HA? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THING?" Tsuna wailed.

"Just use it like Dino did." Reborn said.

"That doesn't help anything!" Tsuna said as he backed away from another blow from Fuuta.

"Oh right! If Fuuta's being controlled…" Tsuna started saying as he dodged Fuuta's attack and ran towards Mukuro with the whip.

"Then we take out the commander first! Here I go..." Tsuna said as he swung the whip but because of his clumsiness, it hit him in the face.

"Ouch!" Tsuna said as he fell down to the floor before he reached Mukuro.

"HAHA! You always manage to amuse me, Vongola the Tenth. But be careful...look behind you. It's dangerous." Mukuro said with a smile. Tsuna looked behind him to see Fuuta tangled in the whip, trying to reach the fallen trident.

"HIE! Don't use this!" Tsuna said as he swatted the trident away from Fuuta's reach, but Fuuta still tried to get the trident. His eyes were…dark and blank.

"_Those eyes…they're like Lanchia-san's…maybe…he's feeling guilty of something." Tsuna thought. _Just then, Fuuta took hold of the trident and was about to stab Tsuna with it. Tsuna gulped and said out loud, "You didn't do anything wrong." Fuuta froze in with his eyes widened and mouth hanging open.

"We're your allies, Fuuta. So don't worry and come home!" Tsuna said with a smile on his face. Fuuta's head suddenly throbbed. He clutched his head in pain.

"_Ho? To break the mind control, he's said the phrase they want to hear the most." Mukuro thought._ Just then, Fuuta woke up and said, " Tsuna…nii…." And fell down unconsciously.

"As expected of Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said while raising his fist.

"Eh? FUUTA! OI!" Tsuna yelled as he tried to wake up Fuuta.

"It seems like he's crashed because of what you said…" Mukuro said.

"Eh?" said Tsuna.

"And he hasn't slept in the past ten days." Mukuro explained further.

"No way…" Tsuna said as he clenched his fists.

"We came to Japan to find Vongola the Tenth. We didn't know where to start looking so we made Fuuta, who has met you personally come to us. He never said a word about the Vongola, even in my mind control. He's impressive…" Mukuro said.

"So…you had to use the combat prowess ranking in Namimori to draw Tsuna's family out." Said Reborn.

"My plan worked perfectly. After all, Vongola the Tenth is right here." Said Mukuro as he looked at Tsuna.

"You….you did this to an innocent little boy…ROKUDO MUKURO! WHAT DO YOU THINK PEOPLE ARE?" Tsuna yelled very angrily as he glared at Mukuro.

"They are…toys." Mukuro answered back.

"Grr…." Tsuna growled in anger. Tsuna then charged at Mukuro.

"Kufufu…I never thought that I would have to fight directly…" Mukuro said as he changed the number in his eye to four.

"Hm?" Reborn muttered. When the two clashed, Mukuro slashed Tsuna a couple of times.

"OW! IT HURTS!" Tsuna said as he clutched his wounds.

"Kufufu…that was a combat skill that I learned from the Path of Asura." Mukuro said.

"Skill? Asura?" Tsuna said confused.

"Are you familiar with Transmigration through the Six Worlds?" Mukuro asked.

"When people die, they are reborn as a demon, ghost, beast, an Asura, a human, or a deva." Reborn explained.

"I have the memory of going to all six realms. I've attained six combat skills from the six underworlds." Mukuro explained.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked.

"Let me show you…a different skill." Mukuro said as he changed the number to one.

"Here I go." Mukuro said as he tapped his trident onto the floor. Then, the ground burst open and Tsuna began to fall.

"HIEE! BIANCHI! GOKUDERA! FUUTA! REBORN!" Tsuna screamed like a baby.

"JYUUDAIME!"

"Baka-Tsuna!" Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna in the face.

"Ouch…WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR REBORN! Wait…what?" Tsuna said as he looked around to see that the floor was completely well intacted.

"Kufufu…what you just witnessed was the first skill. I got it from the path of hell. It is a skill that destroys the spirit with an endless nightmare." Mukuro explained. Reborn stepped closer to Tsuna.

"Aren't you going to attack too, Arcobaleno, Reborn. I don't mind taking you both at the same time…" Mukuro said.

"_Arcobaleno, Reborn?" thought Tsuna._

"I will not. I don't need to do a thing because my student will be the one to defeat you." Reborn said.

"That's right! Jyuudaime will defeat you." Gokudera said.

"EH? Oi, Reborn!" Tsuna complained.

"Oh? What a beautiful, trusting relationship…but how long with that last?" Mukuro said as he used the third skill. Snakes suddenly dropped from out of nowhere.

"HIE! SNAKES! Oh wait…is this an illusion too?" Tsuna said as he stopped wailing to think.

"Those are real poisonous snakes for your information." Said Mukuro.

"Wha-WHAT?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Kufufu…that twas the third path, the path of beasts. It summons animals that will kill my enemies." Explained Mukuro.

"Hie!" Tsuna screamed as the snakes got closer.

"Your student is in trouble…won't you do anything?" Mukuro asked to Reborn.

"I already said that I don't need to do anything…I'm the best when it comes to tutoring." Reborn said with a smile. Then suddenly, a stick came flying out of nowhere at Mukuro. Mukuro quickly smacked it down.

"JUUDAIME! Get down!" Gokudera said.

"Eh?" Tsuna said as he looked up to see dynamites. They exploded and blew the snakes away.

"Are you alright? Jyuudaime." Gokudera asked.

Suddenly the door open revealing two person.

"Rin-san! Hibari-san!" Tsuna said.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Sawada, Gokudera."Rin said while she looks at them with a stoic look. Her face darkens when she saw Bianchi and Fuuta lying on the floor.

"Hn." Hibari said.

"Hn…now do you understand, Mukuro? I didn't raise only Tsuna." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Hn…" Mukuro said.

"Oh? There are quite a lot of spectators today…what is Chikusa doing?" said Mukuro.

"Ken, MM, Birds, Bloody twins, and Chikusa all of your lackeys were defeated, you have nowhere to go, Rokudo Mokuro." Rin said while glaring at him.

"Hn~ you're Momoka Rin right?" Mokuro asked.

"That's right are you the one who did this to Bianchi and Fuuta?" I asked him.

"If I said it's me what will you do?" Mokuro asked.

Rin sighed. "I see." Suddenly she disappeared and appeared behind Rokudo Mokuro.

"Then please die." Rin said while smiling.

Mokuro widen his eyes when Rin kicked him in the face and crashed at the wall which crumbled due to the impact.

"That woman…. Is strong." Gokudera said in shock.

"HIIIEEEEEE! Rin-san is scary." Tsuna screamed.

Hibari just watched in amusment.

* * *

"Urgh….. just as ranking Fuuta said your ranking is ukown." Mokuo said.

"Stand up…. We're not yet done…." Rin said while cracking her knuckles.

"I'll kill you…." Rin said while her left eye is turning red.

**A/N: So that's it I think I can't write tomorrow. Thanks for reading it I would also like to thank **Rikkai and hyotei lover **for always writing reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee **

**Chapter 9: Defeated **

**Pairings: HIBARIXOC **

**Genre: Romance**

**A/N: Ciaossu! So here's chapter 9 Enjoy! ^_^ Sorry it took long for me to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! I only own the OCs.**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered if there is a student council president in Namimori Middle School?... Well there is, her name is Momoka Rin a cold, smart and part of the blood-seaking clan,Yato which she has run away from . After Rin was elected as a student council president , she was caught in a car accident , and stayed in the hospital for months. Now that she has returned she found a child in a fedora named Reborn, who always causes trouble and ask her if she could join the Vongola family?**

_"Hn~ you're Momoka Rin right?" Mokuro asked._

_"That's right are you the one who did this to Bianchi and Fuuta?" I asked him._

_"If I said it's me what will you do?" Mukuro asked._

_Rin sighed. "I see." Suddenly she disappeared and appeared behind Rokudo Mukuro._

_"The please die." Rin said while smiling. _

_Mukuro widen his eyes when Rin kicked him in the face and crashed at the wall which crumbled due to the impact._

_"That woman…. Is strong." Gokudera said in shock._

_"HIIIEEEEEE! Rin-san is scary." Tsuna screamed._

_Hibari just watched in amusment._

_"Urgh….. Just as ranking Fuuta said your ranking is unknown." Mukuro said._

_"Stand up…. We're not yet done…." Rin said while cracking her knuckles._

_"I'll kill you…." Rin said while her left eye is turning red._

* * *

"Reborn….. Rin-san's eyes suddenly turns red." Tsuna said

"Jyuudaime? That woman's eyes? I didn't see anything." Gokudera said.

"Maybe it's my imagination." Tsuna muttered

_'hmmm…' _Reborn thought as he lowered his fedora.

* * *

Rin immediately stop her movements and held her right eye that was covered by the eye patch.

Mukuro stared in shock. '_What is this girl? Just a while ago I'm sure her left eye did turn red then why is her other right eye covered?'_ "Kufufufufu….. You're really interesting…" Mukuro said to the girl as he used his trident to stab the girl in the abdomen.

Rin was caught off guard and so she got stabbed.

"RIN-SAN!" Tsuna shouted.

Gokudera start to light his dynamites, but before he could throw them Hibari was already running towards Rin and Mukuro.

He immediately hit his tonfa on Mukuro who stumbled backwards.

Hibari grabbed Rin and pulled the trident out of her. Rin continued to cough blood but her eyes shows no pain.

* * *

"Why didn't that woman dodge that one I'm sure if it was her she could dodge that easily!" Gokudera said as she watched Hibari walked towards them with Rin on his arms.

"Gokudera-kun's right if its Rin-san no doubt she could dodge it." Tsuna said while panicking.

"She could dodge that easily but she can't. " Reborn said as he lowered his fedora. "But I didn't expect you to save her Hibari." Reborn said while smirking.

"Hn. I owe her." He said as he put her down on the floor.

Rin lay on the floor but her eyes shows no emotion. "Sorry Sawada but my body can't move for a while." Rin said as she continued to cough blood.

"HIIIIEEEEEE it's okay Rin-san but are you alright?" Tsuna said.

Rin gave a small nod. "Sawada, That guy is strong. Sorry I can't help you at time like this." Rin said.

"Momoka what happened there?" Reborn asked.

Momoka didn't answer anything.

Reborn looked at her and said "We'll talk later."

* * *

"Kufufufufu….. You're really interesting Momoka Rin…. You almost beat me there but unfortunately I'm still stronger than you." Mukuro said

"That's wrong Mukuro." Reborn said "Momoka is definitely stronger than you." Reborn added.

"Kufufu…What do you mean arcobaleno, Reborn?" Mukuro asked.

"If Momoka didn't stop her movements she could have defeated you one-sidedly." Reborn explained.

"Kufufufufu…I see." Mukuro said.

"Are you ready to repent?" Hibari said as he took his fighting stance.

"Kufufu…How frightening… But are you sure? I've broken many of your bones…" Mukuro confirmed.

"I will bite you to death." Hibari said as he charged.

"Kufufu…you say the most amusing things…all then I will dispose of you first. This will end quickly!" Mukuro said as he charged towards Hibari. The two fought with each other at an amazing speed. Tsuna just gaped in awe.

"I knew it…Hibari-san is strong!" Tsuna said.

"Don't underestimate them, Mukuro." Reborn said.

"So how long will this quickly end?" Hinbari said.

"Kufufu…Maybe it could be a draw when you fight in good shape…but I will end this now..." Mukuro said as he made an illusion of Sakura flowers.

"Sakura?" Tsuna said.

"Hibari can't move near sakura flowers. Shamal accidentally gave him a dose of Sakura disease earlier." Reborn said.

"EH?" Tsuna said.

"Let's have you kneel down before me again." Mukuro said with a wicked grin. Just then Hibari began to fall in front of Mukuro.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna screamed but just then, Hibari swung a blow at Mukuro's stomach. It was a direct hit.

"Oh?" Mukuro said as blood came out of his mouth.

"Too naïve! I have already given the antidote." Rin said.

"Then, he's healed." Tsuna said as Hibari swung a final blow at Mukuro with both of his tonfas. Mukuro flew back and hit the ground.

"Hn…" Hibari said as he was about to put his tonfas away.

* * *

"He won!" Tsuna screamed.

"Che…he got all the good parts." Gokudera mumbled.

"We can go home now!" said Tsuna.

"But you were useless in the battle with Mukuro." Reborn said.

"Shut up!" Tsuna screamed.

"Hibari-san… Are you all right? "Tsuna asked.

Hibari suddenly fell down on the ground.

"HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna screamed.

"He's been fighting unconsciously since about halfway through. It must have been vexing for him to lose that first time." Rin explained.

"As expected of Momoka you're right." Reborn said.

"Hibari-san is incredible….." Tsuna said. "Ah! We must hurry and take the others to the hospital!" Tsuna added.

"Don't worry about that . The Vongola's best Medical team is on their way here." Reborn said.

"That's good to know. "Gokudera said.

"There's no need for a medical team." A familiar voice was heard. WE all turned around and saw Mukuro with a gun. "Because there will be no one left alive here." He added.

"Bastard." Gokudera shouted as he took his dynamites.

"Gokudera-kun-" Tsuna said as he tried to calm him down.

Mukuro took his gun and pointed at his own head.

_'What is he thinking?' _Rin thought.

"_Arriverdeci. _(See you again)"Mukuro said as he shot his head_._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter. I'm also sorry that I can't update at the other days. Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee **

**Chapter 10: Possession bullet**

**Pairings: HIBARIXOC **

**Genre: Romance**

**A/N: Ciaossu! So here's chapter 10 Enjoy! ^_^ Sorry it took long for me to update. There's an exam so…. I'm busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! I only own the OCs.**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered if there is a student council president in Namimori Middle School?... Well there is, her name is Momoka Rin a cold, smart and part of the blood-seaking clan,Yato which she has run away from . After Rin was elected as a student council president , she was caught in a car accident , and stayed in the hospital for months. Now that she has returned she found a child in a fedora named Reborn, who always causes trouble and ask her if she could join the Vongola family?**

* * *

_"There's no need for a medical team." A familiar voice was heard. WE all turned around and saw Mukuro with a gun. "Because there will be no one left alive here." He added._

_"Bastard." Gokudera shouted as he took his dynamites._

_"Gokudera-kun-" Tsuna said as he tried to calm him down._

_Mukuro took his gun and pointed at his own head._

_'What is he thinking?' Rin thought._

_"Arriverdeci. (See you again)"Mukuro said as he shot his head._

* * *

Mukuro fell on the ground with blood coming out of his head.

"He really did it…" Gokudera muttered.

"How could he…. Why did he do something like that?" Tsuna asked.

"He probably thought He'd die than being captured alive." Rin answered.

"Momoka's right…" Reorn said.

"Reborn can I take a rest? I'm starting to feel tired." Rin asked.

"Keh. How weak." Gokudera said.

Rin decided to ignore him and sleep.

"Well it's expected that Rin is really tired after all she did many things for the family." Reborn said.

"Tch." Gokudera said as he looked at the side.

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

"It's a shame we couldn't capture him alive but there's nothing we can do about him now." Reborn said.

'_What's this? I can't help feeling there's something definitely wrong…'_ Tsuna thought as he continued shivering.

"It seems like you defeated Mukuro…" Bianchi said as she rose up from the ground.

"THANK GOODNESS! BIANCHI HAS REGAINED HER CONSCIOUSNESS." Tsuna screamed.

"Will you lend me a hand, Hayato?" Bianchi said.

"Che…only for today..." said Gokudera as he walked up towards Bianchi, but just then Tsuna yelled.

_'Eh?'_ Tsuna thought.

"No! STAY AWAY!" Tsuna screamed. All eyes turned to him.

"Eh? Wait why did I say that…?" Tsuna mumbled to himself as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Its okay, Juudaime. I can handle this much…" Gokudera said as he walked up to Bianchi and lend her his hand.

Bianchi shot up with her trident and it cut Gokudera in the face a little.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, ANEKI!" yelled Gokudera as he glared at Bianchi.

"Ma…what did I do…" Bianchi said.

Reborn hop up and pat Bianchi on the nose. "What are you doing Bianchi? Get yourself together. The one you just cut is your little brother you know?"

"What have I done… I wonder." Bianchi said as he attacked Reborn who dodge it easily.

"HIEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera shouted.

"This is going to be trouble." Reborn said.

"Could it be the mind control?" Gokudera asked

"No it's different; it looks like she's being possessed by something." Reborn replied.

"Then it's a curse." Gokudera said

"Is there such a thing…..." Tsuna said.

"But it's reality now." Reborn said.

"Kufufufu… so we meet again." Bianchi/ Mukuro said.

"HIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Jyuudaime let me handle this…. RIN! YO! TO! SHA!" Gokudera said aas he starts making different signs.

"AN E-EXORSIM?!" Tsuna said.

"ARGHHHHH…." Bianchi said as she clutched her body in pain.

"It's working?" Tsuna said.

Bianchi fell on the ground.

* * *

Tsuna rushed over Bianchi. "Bianchi?"

"Jyuudaime…. let me see her." Gokudera said while smiling.

"Gokudera-ku- MUKURO!"Tsuna said.

Mukuro/Gokudera stab Tsuna with the trident but Tsuna dodges it before it hit him.

* * *

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!NOW ITS GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna shouted.

"That surprised me. This is a first. NO human has ever been able to sense with one look when I'm possessing another….. You truly are absolutely fascinating." Mukuro said.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPENED?!" Tsuna asked.

"There's no mistake. He committed suicide by shooting himself with that bullet. The possession bullet should have been forbidden. Where did you get it from?" Reborn asked.

"Possesion bullet? What are you saying….?" Tsuna asked

"Kufufufu so you've noticed. Yes this possession is due to that bullet…"

"Eh? You mean a special bullet like the dying will bullet and lament bullet…?" Tsuna asked.

"That's right. The possession bullet, as its name implies, is a bullet which allows someone to possess another person's body and control it with his will. It's said that this special bullet was discovered by the Estraneo family. To handle it well requires not just a very strong spirit, but also a virtuous affinity with the bullet. But, the use of it was inhuman that the mafia world declared it to forbidden, and destroyed it's manufacturing instructions." Reborn explained.

"Kufufufu… you're right but it cannot be compared to mind control. It's not control but complete possession- from the top of his head to his toes, they're all in my power. In other words this body is - MINE." Mukuro/Gokudera said as he scratched Gokudera's neck with blood gushing out.

"STOP… STOP IT!" Tsuna shouted.

"You were able to ensnare a man like Lanchia because of this bullet too. Why do you have this thing?" Reborn asked.

"Because it belongs to me… That's enough talkin. Come it's your turn to e possessed next. Vongola 10th boss."

* * *

"WHA-? M-ME?!"Tsuna shouted.

"So that was your real objective…." Reborn said.

"Kufufufufu. It's not an objective it, but a means. Once I have the young mafia boss in my hands, my vengeance can begin." MUkuro said.

"WHA…. WHAT DO YOU MEAN-?! NO WAY I'M…. I'M NO GOOD, NO GOOD! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Tsuna shouted.

"Watch out for his trident. If you're cut by that trident, you will allow yourself to be possessed." Reborn explained.

"WHA-WHAT?!" Tsuna shouted.

"You know quite a bit. That's exactly right." Mukuro said as he passed the trident to Bianchi, then Gokudera fell on the gorund.

"For example, if I were to do this. It's like saying I will possessed this one." Mukuro/ Bianchi said as he cut Hibari, then Bianchi fell on the ground. Hibari slowly got up.

"Wha-!? NO…NO WAY….! HE'S GOTTEN INTO HIBARI-SAN TOO!" Tsuna shouted. Hibari run towards Tsuna but was only able to land one hit.

"OW!" Tsuna shouted.

"Oya? This body can't be used anymore. He could actually fight with this body. What a frightening man, Hibari Kyoya….. Then I have no choice but to use this one." Mukuro said

"Ahhhh! Mukuro disappeared from him…! Hibari-san. " Tsuna said as Hibari fell on the ground.

"Be careful he can still possess Bianch and GOkudera and worst he can also possessed Momoka." Reborn said.

"WHA-? NO WAY?!" Tsuna shouted.

"Kufufufu…. Just as I thought possessing this one was truly fascinating…. I'm back Vongola 10th… no…. Sawada." Mukuro/RIn said while smiling.

"Rin-san!" Tsuna shouted.

"This is bad…" Reborn muttered.

* * *

**END~**

**A/N: So that's it…. Sorry it took long for me to update this one, I'm really busy studying for exam so… and also I don't think I can update soon since the exam isn't finished and I also need to study cause I'm not like Rin who's a genius. SO I hope you understand. THANK YOU for reading this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee **

**Chapter 11: POSSESSED**

**Pairings: HIBARIXOC **

**Genre: Romance**

**A/N: Ciaossu! Sorry it took long for me to update. Finally the exam is finished though I'm really nervous about the result wish me luck! So anyway here's chapter 11 Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! I only own the OCs.**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered if there is a student council president in Namimori Middle School?... Well there is, her name is Momoka Rin a cold, smart and part of the blood-seaking clan,Yato which she has run away from . After Rin was elected as a student council president , she was caught in a car accident , and stayed in the hospital for months. Now that she has returned she found a child in a fedora named Reborn, who always causes trouble and ask her if she could join the Vongola family?**

_"Be careful he can still possess Bianch and GOkudera and worst he can also possessed Momoka." Reborn said._

_"WHA-? NO WAY?!" Tsuna shouted._

_"Kufufufu…. Just as I thought possessing this one was truly fascinating…. I'm back Vongola 10th… no…. Sawada." Mukuro/RIn said while smiling._

_"Rin-san!" Tsuna shouted._

_"This is bad…" Reborn muttered._

* * *

"No way! Even Rin-san got possessed." Tsuna said nervously.

"Kufufufu….. I've never thought a petite girl like her has so much power." Mukuro said.

"Tsuna this is bad….." Reborn said.

"Eh?"

"Momoka is very strong. She even fought with Hibari before, no, maybe even stronger." Reborn said.

"HIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked.

* * *

**IN A DRAK PLACE –RIN'S POV**

_Where am I?_ Ah… that's right, right now I'm sleeping but it seems that I can't move my body. There's only one reason my body's being possessed. _*sigh*_ I'm not letting you use my body MUKURO!

* * *

**-BACK TO MUKURO-**

When Mukuro/Rin was about to hit Tsuna with his/her trident suddenly he froze.

_I'm not letting you use my body MUKURO!_

Mukuro widen his eyes.

_I can't move….. What's happening?_ He thought.

* * *

**BACK TO THE DARK PLACE -RIN'S MIND-**

Mukuro continue to struggle but it's useless. Suddenly he heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" He shouted.

He knew it's impossible because the current Rin was being possessed by him. He slowly turned he's head and saw a girl wearig a red cape that looks exactly like Rin except for her long white hair and red eye. Her right was covered by her hair but there was no eye patch being found.

"Oya, I didn't expect to find a cute girl here." Mukuro said.

The girl remained silent and continues walking towards him.

Mukuro continue to struggle but gave up when he knew it's useless. "Kufufufu…. You're the one who's stopping my movements right?" Mukuro said.

The girl ignored him once again and just continues walking and stopped when he reached him. The girl just stare him with her lifeless red eye. She reached her hands and holds him at his right arm. Suddenly Mukuro finds his right arm began to rot. Mukuro starts screaming without knowing his head is the only thing that hadn't rot yet.

The girl opens her mouth and said a word. _"LEAVE!"_

* * *

**BACK TO REALITY**

Tsuna watched as Rin's body fell on the ground.

"Eh? What happened?" Tsuna asked as he walked over Rin.

"I don't know what happened but be careful Tsuna he still can possessed other people." Reborn said.

'THAT GIRL….' Mukuro thought.

Reborn saw the trouble expression of Mukuro.

"Eh? Gokudera and Bianch?" suddenly Ken and Chikusa came. "That's-"

"Those two as well,hm." Reborn said.

"WHAT-!? MUKURO'S IN FOUR PEOPLE…!?" Tsuna shouted.

"I have never heard of simultaneous possession of four people at oece." Reborn said.

* * *

"That's not all!"Suddenly the kanji in Mukuro/Gokudera eye turned to two as he threw his dynamites to Tsuna.

"DYNAMITE!? UWAHHHHHH!" Tsuna shouted.

"He can use the skills of those he possess as well?"

"You should watch out too arcobaleno." Mukuro/Chikusa said as he threw his yoyos at Reborn who use his coat to cover himself from the needle.

"Che. This guy is really overwhelming bad news." Reborn said

"The second state,the hungry ghost a skill that steal the abilities of others." Mukuro/Bianchi said.

"I would love to kill you first Vongola 10th but this girl should die now!" Mukuro/Ken said as he quickly took the trident and was about to kill Rin.

"NO! RIN-SAN!" Tsuna shouted.

But before the trident could hit Rin Leon get out of Reborn's back and shine brightly.

* * *

"VONGOLA, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"Mukuro yelled

"This is the proof you had passed the test. Leon will give you your weapons. For Dino's case, he spit out Enzo and his whip." Reborn explained.

"ENZO WAS LEON"S BABY?!"Tsuna screamed in horror.

Leon was about to spit out the weapon. "I won't let you!"MUKUro yelled as he charged towards Leon and cut in half.

"LEON!" Tsuna yelled.

"IT"s okay, the weapons are still safe."Reborn said as the weapon came floating down. It showed a pair of miittens.

"YARN MITTENS?! HOW CAN THIS HELPED?!"Tsuna yelled in horror.

"Just put it on." Reborn ordered.

"I'm NOT GOING TO WASTE ANYMORE TIME." Mukuro said as he charged Tsuna. Tsuna put on the gloved and blocked the attack.

"He deflected it?" Mukuro said

"Eh? There something inside."Tsuna said as he took a silver bullet out of the mitten.

"A special bullet?"Mukuro yelled.

"Give it to me."Reborn said

"I won't let you shoot it."Mukuro/Gokudera said as he threw dynamites at Tsuna but it's too late Reorn has shot Tsuna already who was now on the floor.

Tsuna start seeing rebukes. "It's a side effect of the bullet."

Suddenly flames came out of Tsuan as he yelled. "If you're not defeated… then I cannot die in piece!"

**A/N:SORRY! IT TOOK A LONG TIME FOR ME TO I'M NOT GONNA WRITE HOW TSUNA DEFEATED MUKURO SINCE I BELIVED ALL OF YOU KNEW IT ALREADY.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee **

**Chapter 12: Peaceful days**

**Pairings: HIBARIXOC **

**Genre: Romance**

**A/N: Ciaossu! Sorry it took long for me to update. So anyway here's chapter 12 Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**In the Hospital –Rin's POV**

The first thing I saw was the white ceiling. I looked at my surrounding and it's full of white. Noticing that I was in the hospital, I stood up and took off the needle that was hooked up on me. I went to the bathroom and look at myself on the mirror I was wearing a hospital dress and covered with bandages, though I probably don't need it. I took off the bandages and look at my body that was completely healed not even a single scratch was found on my silky white skin. I return to the bed not bothering about my messy short black hair but what I found is a baby wearing a black suit with a fedora hat seating on the chair beside the hospital bed.

"Ciaossu! Momoka." Reborn said.

"Konnichiwa Reborn. How long was I in the hospital?" I asked as I sat on my bed.

"You only stayed here for 5 hours. I was surprised that you healed this fast even if you got a heavier injury than Bianchi you healed faster." Reborn said.

"….." I didn't give Reborn an answer and just lay at the hospital bed and looked at the window beside me.

Reborn took out his Leon gun and pointed it at me. "Who are you? What's with your right eye?" Reborn said with a serious voice.

"…."

"Answer or I'll shoot." He said while pointing the gun closer.

I smirked. "Shoot and I'll cut you." I said with a threatening voice.

Reborn looked at his back and saw my hand holding a small knife that was supposed to be served with the hospital food pointed at his tiny back.

Reborn just smirked and lower his gun. "As expected of Momoka." He said. I lowered the knife. "Too naïve." He said as he kicked the knife out from my hand.

"Tch…."

Reborn just smirked. "You still have a long way to go Momoka." Reborn said.

"Hmpphhhh…. Fine I'll tell you, I'm not planning to hide it anyway." I said as I start taking off the eye patch from my right eye.

"….."

"I'm-"

* * *

**NAMIMORI –GYM third POV**

"Student council president, Momoka Rin will now give her speech."

*clap* *clap*

"Eh? We have a student council president?" A student whispered.

"I thought Kusakabe-san is the president." Another student whispered.

"Idiot! Kusakabe-san is the disciplinary committee's vice president."Another student whispered back.

The noises ended when a black haired girl walk through the stage.

"Ahem! I'm Momoka Rin this year's student council president. I also want to tell you guys that I do not need any other members. I apologies for not being around the school the past few months, I also apologize to those students who got attacked by the Kokuyo students." Momoka said.

Students start whispering again but there's a hint of fear in their voice.

The noise ended when Rin slammed her hands on the table where the microphone is placed.

"I believe that action speaks louder than voice. For now, just know that I promise you guys that you made the right choice for choosing me as a president. As I've promised for as long as I live from today on I will protect you guys. That's all." Momoka said as she walked out of the stage.

Everyone was stunned by her speech but slowly everyone starts to clap their hands inspired by the president's speech.

Hibari was watching on the corner with a smirk on his face. 'You're really interesting.' He thought as he walked out of the gym.

* * *

**AT THE ROOFTOP**

"Hibari-san today is the baseball team's autumn game do you want to watch the game?" Rin asked

"Hn. Omnivore, What do you need." Hibari asked (I mean command) as he yawned while listening to Hibird sing.

"Omnivore? Ah… yes I just want to thank you for saving me last time." Rin said, as she bow.

"What do you mean." Hibari command.

"You saved me when Rokudo Mukuro stabs me." Rin replied.

"I didn't save you, I owe you."

"Owe?...Oh! I'm a student council president so it's natural to help a student."

Hibari stand up and walked up to Rin.

"Then you owe me then?" Hibari said while smirking.

"Yes." Rin replied.

"Then…" Hibari didn't finish his line and pressed his lips to Rin's. "…. I consider this as your payment." Hibari said while smirking at Rin's flushed and shock face.

"I….I….. I'm going" Rin said while running out of the rooftop with a red face.

Hibari chuckled as he continue to watch the fleeting figure.

* * *

Rin continued to run without knowing where she'll go.

'Damn that Hibari Kyoya stole my first kiss.' Rin thought while blushing.

"Wahhhh! He hit a homerun!" A familiar voice was heard.

Rin turned her head around and saw the familiar group was watching Yamamoto playing baseball she started walking towards them.

"That's Yamamoto for sure! He's impressive!"Tsuna said in amazement.

"The opposition team is struggling against that Yamamoto?" Gokudera asked. "IF YOU GUYS DON'T WORK HARD, I'LL START A RIOT!"Gokudera shouted while start lighting his dynamites.

"That's not what you're here for!"Tsuna said in panick.

"As usual you guys sure are noisy." A familiar cold voice was heard.

"Rin-san! When did you come here?" Tsuna asked with a hint of surprised in his voice.

"I just came here." Rin replied as she sat next Tsuna.

"Teme. How dare you sit with tenth so casually!" Gokudera yelled.

Rin just ignored Gokudera's insult and focus on watching the game to forget what happened earlier.

"Calm down octopus head there are other things to do while watching sports." Sasagawa Ryohei said.

This caught her attention so she listened.

"WHY DON'T YOU QUIT BASKETBALL AND DO BOXING!?" Ryohei shouted.

Rin sweat dropped after hearing that.

Then as usual everything turned into a ruckus.

Tsuna suddenly felt a familiar presence. "Eh?"

Rin looked at Tsuna with a weird look. "Sawada, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I felt something." Tsuna replied.

"Is that so?" I said as I looked around.

* * *

**Somewhere**

"Mama I want hamburger." A kid said.

Reborn stared at the kid and smirked. "We'll become your opponent again." Reborn said.

"See you again Vongola 10th and my cute Momoka Rin, I can't wait to see the monster inside you bersek." The kid whispered.

* * *

**A/N: that's all sorry it took longer than the others.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee **

**Chapter 13: The big chase**

**Pairings: HIBARIXOC**

**Genre: Romance**

**A/N: Ciaossu! Sorry it took long for me to update. So anyway here's chapter 12 Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! I only own the OCs.**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered if there is a student council president in Namimori Middle School?... Well there is, her name is Momoka Rin a cold, smart and part of the blood-seaking clan,Yato which she has run away from . After Rin was elected as a student council president , she was caught in a car accident , and stayed in the hospital for months. Now that she has returned she found a child in a fedora named Reborn, who always causes trouble and ask her if she could join the Vongola family?**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

After delivering the entrance ceremony speech, I start walking to the school grounds and found the usual trio Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto looking at the new class arrangement list.

"Ohayo Sawada, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun." I said in a deadpan tone.

Tsuna was first startled and looked at me with a gloomy face.

"Ohayo Rin-san." Tsuna said with his usual shy tone.

"Ahahaha! Yo!" Yamamoto said while laughing.

"Tch." Gokudera just simply clicked his tongue. I swear this guy has an anger management problem.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"About the classroom we're all separated." Tsuna said

I look at the list and indeed they're not in the same class.

"Rin-san can't you do something about this? You're the student council president right?" Tsuna asked with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't, as expected of this I also can't do anything about it." I said with an apologizing tone.

"Tch… your no use Jyuudaime let's blow this thing up." Gokudera suddested, while taking out his dynamites.

"EH?! W-Wait!" Tsuna said while panicking.

"Herbivores. Don't crowd here or I'll bite you too death." Hibari suddenly said. I was startled because of his voice; I can't look at him because every time I did I kept remembering the kiss.

"HIEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Hn." Hibari said as he looked at my direction. I tried to avoid him by looking at the list.

"H-Hibari-san didn't you graduate already?" Tsuna asked.

"I choose to be in any year I like." Hibari said.

I sweat dropped after hearing that. What reason is that?

* * *

"So why don't I start acting like a member from a disciplinary committee?" Hibari said as he took out his tonfas.

"Nani? You want to fight?" Gokudera said.

I sighed. "I will not allow you to fight here." I said with an uninterested tone.

"Hn. Are you defying me." Hibari demand.

"Stay out of this woman!" Gokudera shouted.

"As the student council president I cannot allow any student to be harmed." I said trying hard not to punch him in the face.

"SHUT UP! YOU BITCH!" He shouted at my face.

And it happened I grabbed his face and smashed it on the ground with full force causing his head to be buried on the ground. (You know, like Oga Tatsumi's special attack in Beelzebub)

"HIIIEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked.

"AHAHAHA! " as usual Yamamoto just laugh.

"Hn."Hibari watched In amusment.

"THAT HURTS! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Gokudera said after getting his head out of the ground.

"Cursing is not allowed in my presence." Rin said while clapping her hand as if there was dirt.

"I DON'T CARE YOU BI-" Before Gokudera-kun was finished he receive a death glare from Rin.

"AH?" Rin said with her death glares.

"I got it… I got it….." Gokudera said.

"You better should or else next time I'll make sure it's not just your head that was buried." Rin said.

* * *

"If you don't want him to fight then you'll fight him instead." Hibari said.

I glance at Hibari and said "No!"

I started walking away but suddenly I heard footsteps following behind me. I turned around and saw Hibari following me.

I started too faster pace but he also paced up.

I didn't know how it became into a chasing game but all I know that was my heart is beating really hard.

'What's happening to me?' I thought.

Finally, I arrived at the student council room but before I could close the door a foot blocked the doorway refraining it from closing.

"H-Hibari-san do you need something?" I asked while opening the door allowing him to get in.

* * *

Hibari glanced at the room it was a….

…_mess._

"Omnivore. What's with this mess." Hibari demand.

Indeed he was right. Papers are scattered on the desk. Different empty ramen cups are on the floor and especially the couch (A prize from one of Reborn's game.) which looked like a messy bed because there is a messy blanket and a pillow on it.

I blushed from embarrassment. "T-That's because I was busy!"I said while stuttering.

"Hn. Clean this up or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he throw the blanket and pillow to me as he lay on the couch.

He's right this place was too dirty.

I gave a long sigh and fold the blanket properly and placed it at the edge of the couch because Hibari occupied all the space. I went to the janitor room and gather the stuff I need which is a broom and a garbage bag.

Before I start cleaning up I tied my now shoulder length black hair (Yes, it grew longer.) and start cleaning the place.

* * *

Hibari woke up and found a nicely neat room. He glanced around and found no more ramen cups and messy office desk but what he found was a black-haired girl sleeping on the desk.

Hibari tried hard not to stare at her peaceful sleeping face.

"Hibari-san…."

Hibari looked at the sleeping girl.

'Hn. Was this girl dreaming about me?' Hibari thought as he smirked. He went closer to the girl and give her a small peck on the lips as soon as his

finish he went out of the room and start patrolling.

When Rin woke up she found herself starving so she ought a melon bread and start eating it. After finishing it she decided to go to the roof to get some fresh air.

* * *

When Rin opened the door she found Reborn wearing a mustache with black suit and hat jumping toward me. I scooped the baby up. "What are you doing Reborn?" Iasked.

"You win." Reborn said as he handed me a roll sheet.

"Eh?"

* * *

"What are you saying Rin-san is a 3rd year."Tsuna said.

"Didn't you know she was the same level as you guys last year she just doesn't attend classes because she was absent for too long and was too smart even though she just attended one quarter she managed to be a second year by getting a perfect score from all her exams which she took while she was staying at the hospital." Reborn explained.

"Rin-san that's amazing!" Tsuna said.

"I know." I replied.

Tsuna sweat dropped because of her bluntness.

"But that was really a pain a weird counselor came to separate Jyuudaime and me."Gokudera said.

Tsduna and I sweat dropped. 'Didn't he noticed?' I thought.

I looked at Tsuna who was thinking the same.

"But it's really good that were together." Kyoko said.

"These members really do have to be together." Yamamoto said.

"We don't need to be with you." Gokudera said while glaring.

"Tsuna, they wished to be with you." I said while showing one of my rare smile.

"Yeah!" Tsuna said with a big smile.

"You need to meet their expectation as the boss." Reborn said.

"Like I said I don't want to be the boss." Tsuna said I looked around others and found them laughing happily. I give another small smile and silently went back to the Student Council Room.

* * *

**A/N: That's it sorry I didn't update in these past days I'm too busy. Anyway thanks for reading it.**


End file.
